Soul Mates
by Restless Dreaming Spirit
Summary: -CotN- Being a vampire just isn’t about drinking blood. If you want to get into the romance of it, there is only one person out there for everyone. The same souls circulate this earth. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Companions of the Night. As much as I'd like to, I don't.

**Soul Mates**

Kerry had the late shift at the convenient store. It wasn't uncommon for her to. She was juggling college and finical income. There was no time for a good social life. She let the minutes tick by, getting the late nighters and people from gangs. Though, in the back of her mind, she wondered just how many of those who walked through those doors were of the undead.

She walked to the back of the store room, grabbing a box of chips and a pocket knife. She walked back out and began to restock the shelves in an orderly fashion. Just as she was getting up, picking up the box with the pocket knife left in it, a man came in. He looked sexy in a rough sort of way. He had tattoos down both arms, sleeves you would call them, though her kind of guy wasn't a guy with a lot of tattoos. When he looked at her, his green eyes pierced into her. She froze for a moment as he stood in front of the counter, as if waiting, so she finally moved. She dropped the box behind the counter with her. "What can I do for you?" she asked smoothly, leaning on the counter slightly with her hands.

His voice was deep and a little rough, just as she pictured it would, "Just a case of those smokes right there." He pointed to the ones he wanted.

She followed his finger and put her hand on a case. "These?" she questioned, glancing back at him.

He waved his hand to the left and said, "A little more to the left, darlin'."

She reached a little more to the left and placed them on the counter. She rang them up. "Anything else?" she asked

He just shook his head slightly, distracted a little, looking at the doorway.

She said the total and he gave her the money. He then grabbed his smokes, mumbling something to her incoherently and walked out.

She sighed outwardly after he left. After standing there for a moment, she scanned the store. She noticed that Little Debbie and Hostess snacks were just about empty. She sighed again as she turned to get the box of snacks. She stopped for a moment and picked up the empty box to take with her. She made her way to the back. Instantly, she found herself frustrated. She couldn't find the snack box anywhere. They just had a shipment, so there was one lying around here somewhere. She then began to wonder if everyone just ate all of them and they were just going to be out for the time being. As she looked, she clicked the knife in and out, grasping it tightly. To pull her out of her frustration, she heard the ding-dong, telling her that someone just walked in. She began to walk out just to see a bat hit the security camera. She jumped back, closing the door slowly, hoping that he didn't see her. If he wanted money, then the register was unguarded for his pleasure. This place had been robbed many times before, but she was never there at the time. It was obviously bound to happen. If she just stayed out of sight and let the robber get what he wanted, the cash and maybe a slurrpie perhaps, she would be okay. But then she heard voices. She inwardly groaned. Why did this have to happen to her? A crash sounded and orders for someone to tie someone up was called out. Really, couldn't she just be a victim of a normal robbery? "There's a girl in the back." Kerry gulped. She recognized that voice. "Go get her."

Kerry acted fast as she pulled the knife back in. She looked down her buttoned, required blouse/uniform. She stuck the knife in between her bra. They will never look there. They never do. The door opened and a man glared at her. She cowered, stepping backwards, almost tripping on the empty box. He reached over and grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out. She saw a beautiful woman, who was bloody, tied up and gagged. "What's going on?" Kerry asked, panicked.

"It's alright. She's not one of us. She's a danger to all of us; to your safety." It was the man who had bought the smokes from her not too long ago.

She looked at him with fright. "Are you crazy?"

"No," he said sternly. "She is of the undead. A vampire. A blood drinker."

"Oh my God…" she trailed off, thinking she was going to be sick. She then found her voice again, "You can't do this! There's no such thing as vampires. Someone has been reading way too many vampire books. Too much Anna Rice does that to a person who wasn't stable to begin with."

"She's evil. She kills."

"Why not try Stephanie Myer. Those Cullen's are some sure nice vampires." Kerry laughed nervously to what she was saying. There was no way to persuade a hunter, and that was for sure.

The female vampire jerked up, trying to break the chain, but she was kicked repeatedly. Kerry cringed and looked away.

"She won't talk," another man said. There were a total of five men. "We've already tried it. All she does is spit in our faces."

The vampire began to move her right leg. The guy who came in for smokes pulled out his gun. Kerry immediately jerked her head away. A shot rang out. "Your leg looked like it was healing pretty well. Couldn't have that, now could we?" He crouched down to the female's level. "Are you going to talk yet? Tell us where all your other friends are hiding?"

She only glared at him.

"Figures," he mumbled as he stood up.

"This is so wrong," Kerry cried out. "You're hurting an innocent person."

"There is no innocence left in her!" he spat. But he thought for a moment, "Actually the only innocence she has left in her is the innocent blood that runs in her veins!"

Kerry glared at him, wanting to pounce on him and get him away from the female, vampire or not. But in that moment in time, someone came through the door. Everyone jerked to see who it was. Kerry took that as her chance. She reached down her shirt and grabbed the knife, making it click out. She stabbed the guy in the back, the one closest to her. He screamed out in pain as he fell to the floor. But things were moving too fast for Kerry already. She saw a woman and a man. But before either of them got to the female vampire, the guy who bought the smokes took his gun and shot her in the head. Kerry stood there stunned. He just killed her. The male that had just run in, snapped the neck of one of the hunters, stopped in motion. He looked like he went into shock. Then a wave of emotion came onto his features. It was so hard to watch. Kerry began to cry. He had this mixer of pain and horror. She saw his eyes water. "You didn't…" she heard him in a painful trailed off whisper.

But quickly it turned to rage and he lunged himself at the man with tattoo sleeves. Kerry stood there with tears running down her cheeks. Everyone was dead now, except the one man that the male vampire had his hands onto. The female came up to her. Kerry looked at her in horror, the tears still in her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said so softly, it was like a lullaby.

It snapped Kerry back. She realized her hand grasped the knife still that was now bloody. She let it drop. "I already knew." Kerry said quietly, blocking the man's screams that was sure to haunt her later in nightmares.

"Knew what?" the female asked musically.

She looked at her in the eyes, "I knew. I already knew that vampires existed."

The female stared at her, as if waiting for more.

"I'm not a hunter though. I'm just a girl that knows you guys' secret. I just haven't had contact with any of you for a while."

She looked like she accepted it.

"He's in so much pain because of her death. It was so wrong what happened here tonight. Just so wrong."

"He was her soul mate." TheY both looked towards the male vampire panting. The hunter was still on the ground, still breathing, but with agony with each breath.

"Soul mate?" Kerry questioned.

"Being a vampire just isn't about drinking blood. If you want to get into the romance of it, there is only one person out there for everyone. Being a vampire gives you the extra sense, like you know the 5 senses, to find the one you were meant to be with all along."

"But she's…dead…now what?" Kerry asked sorrowfully and quietly.

"The same souls circulate this earth. She'll come back. He just has to find her. Once you know the feel…the power…It's hard to explain until you actually feel it. You'll be drawn towards it. Not many believe it. No one does until it happens."

"Can I ask how it happens?"

"It just happens. You're human. You can't feel it. But if a vampire is your soul mate, and he knows it, he's never too far away."

"And do you have a soul mate?" Kerry asked, looking at her.

She smiled slightly, "Yes I do." She pulled her left wrist in front of Kerry. Kerry looked down to see a bite mark. She looked at it with question. "You humans have your ring and true love's kiss. We just have a true love's bite."

"It won't heal? Or you won't wake up with unmarred skin?"

She shook her head slightly. She paused for a moment. "If your soul mate dies, a crescent shape goes in between the bite mark. It's like a half moon. And, to be helpful afterwards, when your soul mate is human once again and you're still wondering the world by yourself, it will become a half crescent."

"I never knew there was that much to it."

"No one ever really does."

A growl echoed through the place. The hunter was dead. All the male vampire could thing was that Kerry was a normal heartbeat and that she was partly responsible.

"You better go," the female said, pushing her out the back door.

Kerry stumbled out. It took her a moment, but then she ran to her car and drove home. After walking up three flights of stairs, she stumbled in the doorway feeling weak. Something didn't feel right. Of course not. Nothing feels right after getting away from a scene like that one. She dragged herself to the bathroom to take a shower to get the blood off of her hands. But she got wacked in the head, hard. She hit the floor, rolling to her side, moaning in pain. Her hands went on either side of her head as she made the fettle position. She was wacked again and all she saw was emptiness.

She woke up groaning, trying to move her hands, but only to find them bound. She tried to scream, but the gag stopped her. She was tied to a bedpost, but it wasn't her room. "Look who's finally awake," a voice came. It made her head hurt. She looked up to meet a familiar face. He was one of the hunters. He had gotten away somehow. "I just didn't understand it. Good thing Cain got your address for me before we came in and did our thing. At least one of those things died tonight." He crouched to her level, "What I don't understand is, is why they let you go." He reached over and pulled the gag out of her mouth. She didn't have any hesitation to spit in his face. But he backhanded her that made her gasp. "That wasn't real smart," he stated blandly. "Now, tell me why they let you go," he demanded.

"You wish," Kerry mumbled, looking away from him.

His hand collided with her cheek again. She held in her gasp this time, "Stop being smart. Do you know something? Are you apart of their little _club_? Is that why they let you go?"

"I don't know anything." Kerry said.

"If you say so…" he trailed off. But he smacked her again out of nowhere. This time she couldn't help but cry out. "I know you know something." He pulled her hair and she whimpered. "Tell me, damn-it!" he yelled.

"I don't know anything!" she cried. "They let me go because I was just a salesperson there! I don't know anything. I didn't know what was going on and I have no interest in what's going on!"

"Liar!" he accused and smacked her again.

She cried out again and then she cried, "I'm just a normal person. Leave me be!"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and jerked her head towards his mouth, "I'm not through with you yet!" he threatened. He then shoved the gag back in her mouth.

"What do you want?" she could hear him say at the door.

But then it got deadly silent. In a few more moments, she could hear pleas coming out of the hunter's mouth. And then a painful scream came. She could hear a thud. She heard some sickening sounds coming from the other room as Kerry just sat there afraid and all tied up. She sat there and waited and waited. About 10 minute later, all sound had stopped. Kerry's breath caught in her throat as she heard quiet footsteps toward the room she was in. Her heart raced; she feared that what just happened would be her fate as well. The door made small creak as it was opened. She jerked her head up, her eyes wide with fright. And what her eyes landed on were blue eyes. Her heart beat wildly as he walked in, crouching to her height. He pulled out the gag, his blue eyes scanning her over and studying her. "Michel?" she questioned, unsure if it was him or just her hallucination. But he was too beautiful to be a hallucination.

"You're going to be OK, Kerry," his voice soft and reassuring. He took out a knife and cut the ropes on her hands. She stared at her wrists, noticing they were bruised from the ropes. As she studied, he cut the ropes off her ankles. He took her arm and helped her up. "Come on," he said, "We need to leave."

She nodded, falling in a slight daze. Her slight daze turned to her falling off balance. She was getting dizzy. "Alright, apparently I'm carrying you." Before Kerry could say anything, Michel had picked her up bridal style and began to walk out of the room. "Close your eyes and don't look," he warned as he walked through the living room.

Kerry shut her eyes tightly and leaned into him. He pulled her closer. Minutes later, she could feel the breeze of the outside. He set her down gently next to a tall brick building. "How did you know?" Kerry asked, leaning against the building slightly.

"I just did," he answered.

Kerry looked away for a moment then back at him. He put his hand to her cheek, "Are you alright?"

She nodded. She glanced at his hand, seeing something on his wrist. She grabbed his hand off her cheek, startling him slightly for her action. She turned his hand over to reveal his wrist. And there it was. It was a bite mark with a half crescent in the middle. She traced it with her finger while his wrist lay in her other hand. "How come I didn't see it before?"

He hesitated. She wasn't looking at him; she was staring at his wrist. "I willed it to go away," he whispered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because," he said softly, leaning in a little, "it had been so long. I hated looking at it. It never turned to a half crescent. It was always a full crescent. And I couldn't _stand_ it."

Kerry bit her lip as she looked up, "Who is it then?"

He gave a slight smile, "It had been so long. Once I recognized it. Once I felt that full-on pull towards that soul, I had already let you walk out the door."

Kerry's breath got caught in her throat. It was silent for a moment, her hand still on his wrist. "That's why she let me go," Kerry whispered in disbelief.

"She knew I wasn't too far away." Michel said softly. Michel leaned in more so that Kerry was pressed up against the wall and he was right up against her chest, "Be mine again, Kerry," he breathed. He took his hands back and placed them on either side of her face. "We're meant to be."

"Yes," Kerry breathed, leaning into him. He moved her hair out of the way to reveal her neck. He kissed her neck that sent shivers down her spine. "I'll be yours again."

He bit into her neck and she let out a moan of pleasure.

As his half crescent vanished, his bite mark appeared on her wrist.

**Review? **

© Copyright Nicole Pierce


End file.
